Hunted
by catrod1992
Summary: Yugi had a great life, until that is he found out he had a stalker the hard way. Now disturbed and upset, Yami goes to find this stalker and punish him. CONTAINS RAPE I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


_**WARNING CONTIANS RAPE AND IS REALLY LONG, HOPE YOU ENJOY**_

===Yugi pov===

My life is probably been the happiest out of anyone's. I live with a loving grandfather that owns his very own game shop. I am dating the best guy on the whole planet. And I am best friends with the greatest girls.

School had ended like every other day, I had gotten no home work from any of my classes which means I would be able to hang out with my friends for awhile. I was going to meet them at the entrance of the school until someone called out my name

"Yugi Mutou" the person said

I turned around to see the school Librarian Ms. Sakura, she had aqua hair that was always pinned in a bun and green eyes that were hidden away by thick glass. She walked up to me and smiled.

"You need something Ms. Sakura" I asked

"Yes, good thing I caught you before you left" she said

She took in a deep breath and sighed

"Yugi, we are a little short handed in the library can you help us out" she asked

"I don't know, I was really hoping you to hang out with my friends" I said

"Please Yugi, this would mean so much to me" she said

"Ok, let me tell my friends and I will help out" I said

"Thank you so much Yugi, you are a real life saver" she said

I smiled and nodded my head, I quickly made my way toward the entrance of the school. When I got there I saw three people waiting. One of them was a guy that looked like me expect he look more mature, his hair was styled like mine but instead of having his blond bang frame his face they went up in his hair. His eye color was a dark shade of a romantic red. He is my boyfriend of two years, Yami. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey what took you so long, I was starting to get worried" he said

"Sorry, Ms. Sakura wants me to help out with the library" I said

"Aww no fair" my friend Luna said

I turned towards Luna, she had long midnight blue hair and mid night blue eyes. Luna was a really good friend of mine we had met in middle school and we just clicked together. I looked at the girl next to her and it was Luna's sister Kiley. Kiley was another good friend of me we hung out a lot during middle school, when we first met she like my hair so much that she dyed her hair like mine expect with a few more gold bangs. She also has the same eye color as my which is a rare amethyst color.

"We were supposed to go to the arcade today" Kiley whined

"I know, but I already said that I would help out" I said

"Darn, do you want us to help out too aibou" Yami said

I blushed heavily at Yami's nice name for me. Aibou means partner.

"No that's ok, you guys go ahead and go to the arcade" I said

"You sure, it won't be the same without you" Luna said

"I know, I probably won't be gone for that long maybe an hour at the most" I said

"Alright, we will wait at the game shop for you" Kiley said

"Good idea" I said

"Be safe aibou, if it gets late call me and I will come get you alright" Yami said

"I will" I said

Yami plant a small kiss on my head, I blushed again and the girls chuckled. I glared at them and the let out another chuckle.

"Have fun at the library" Kiley said

I nodded and watched them as they left, I waved bye and made my way towards the library. After two hours off reshuffling books and labeling them I was able to go home. I checked my watch and it was ten after six. Luna and Kiley would have gone home by now and Yami too, I sighed heavily and looked outside it was getting dark and it looked like it was about to rain. I left the school and started to walk toward my home, when I was half way there the rain started pouring down on the city. I looked up and the sky and sighed heavily

/This is just great/ I thought

I went into the dark alley way, there was a short cut that could get me home in less than ten minutes. I had always taken this route when I wanted to get home quickly. Yami would always complain to me about this route, he would say it's too dangerous or someone could hurt me but I would only smile at him and changed the subject. I turned a sharp right and came up to a dead end.

"That's weird, I don't remember this maybe I took a wrong turn or something" I said

I reached into my bag and started looking for my cell phone, hopefully Yami can still pick me up. I kept looking through my bag. I didn't hear the silent foot step behind me or the quite chuckle until it was too late. Something hit me on the back of the head and everything went black.

I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up to a huge pain in my head. I tried to rub my head but I couldn't something was holding my hands above my head, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in what looked like a ware house. I was on a dirty mattress and my hands were cuff about my head and my collar had a leash attached to it. I try to get out of the hand cuffs but, they were so tight it barely let enough room to let the blood flow. I kept trying to get out, I stopped when I heard someone chuckled

I turned towards the person, it was a man about late thirties. He was big and pretty hefty. He had a lot of body hair and smelled like he just came out an alcohol store. He had rough black bread and his hair was messy black. He wore a red stain shirt and brown stain pants, he carried a brown bottle mostly likely beer. He walked up to me with a drunken smirk on his face, he knelt down and took another drink from his bottle.

"Please let me go, I have some money in my bag" I said

"I don't want your money Yugi" he said

"How…do you know my name" I asked fearfully

"I know everything about you Yugi-chan, what you do, who your friends are, what you like, what you hate, ect" he said

"Stalker" I growled

"Yeah pretty much, now drink this Yugi-chan it will make it feel better" he said

Then he forced the bottle into my mouth, I tried my best not to drink awful liquid but the stalker pinched my nose and forced my head back. After a few minutes I had finished the rest of the liquid, the stalker took the bottle out of my mouth. I coughed heavily my throat had burned a little from the brown alcohol. I glared at the stalker he smirked and grabbed my chin.

"You won't believe how long I have waited to take you Yugi-chan" he said

My eyes widen in fear, no way I was going to let this pervert do this to me. There was going to be no way in hell. The stalker laughed at my sad attempt to escape.

"Try all you like Yugi-chan you won't escape" he said

He chuckled heavily and came close to my face, I tried to turn away but the stalker grabbed the leash and pulled it roughly, I gasped heavily as my oxygen was cut off for a second. He chuckled again and forced his disgusting tongue down my throat. I wanted to vomit anything that I could, hoping it would get this creep off of me but, I couldn't. His tongue kept on going in and out of my mouth, it was so disgusting and horrible tears started to fall out of my eyes. The stalker stopped and looked at me, he wiped away the tears with his rough hands.

"What's the matter Yugi-chan, don't like it" he said

"Please I beg of you don't do this to me" I said

"Don't worry Yugi-chan, I will make you feel better than ever" he said

He unzipped his pants, and I started crying more. This couldn't be happening to me, this can't be happening to me. The stalker moved up to my mouth, I bit my lip and turned away. I wasn't going to let him use me to get off. The stalker growled and yanked the leash, I let out a gasp and he forced himself in my mouth. It was disgusting, it was truly disgusting I started to cry as the stalker kept pushing in and out of my mouth, moaning loudly.

"Oh god Yugi, your mouth feels amazing uhh yes that's it you little slut" he moaned

I started to cry heavily, this is horrible why me oh god why me. The stalker started pushing farther into my mouth and started doing this at a face pace. Then he grabbed the back of my head and pushed it all the way to the back of my mouth, I couldn't breathe and I started to gag as I felt something warm come into my mouth. The stalker pulled out and let the liquid fall on my face, more tears started to fall out of my eyes. I felt so ashamed what did I do to deserve this.

"Aww why are you crying Yugi-chan didn't I taste good" he chuckled

"Please I will do anything, any but this" I begged

"If you don't like it just close your eyes and pretend it's your boyfriend Yami" he said

I cried more, Yami where are you I need you right now. The stalker ripped open my shirt and started to chuckle again. I felt my face grow warm, I turned away not wanting to look at him. The stalker chuckled again and started to kiss my chest.

"You are so pretty Yugi-chan, like a cute little doll. Too bad I didn't dress you like a doll oh well" he said

I didn't say anything, I bit my lip as stalker started to lick at my bud. He used his free hand to rub my other bud. His tongue moved around in circles while his other hand kept pinching my other bud. I bite my tongue doing my best to fight against this strange feeling.

"Does this feel good Yugi-chan huh" he asked

"No" I moaned

"Don't worry Yugi-chan it is going to feel really good soon" he said

His hand went in between my legs and pressed down hard. I let out a screamed only to be muffled be a sweaty sock. Stalker chuckled and kissed my chest again.

"Sorry Yugi-chan but, someone could hear you if you screamed. I don't want them to stop us from having out fun" he said

I cried heavily and pulled against the handcuffs one more time but, like he said it was useless. Stalker then unzipped my pants and ripped them off. I cried more this was it, he was going to rape me and I wouldn't be able to stop him. The stalker slowly removed my underwear and chuckled

"You look so cute down here Yugi-chan" he said

I looked at him was pleading eye but, he ignored me and licked one of his fat fingers.

"Don't worry Yugi-chan I am going to prepare you" he said

I felt the finger slip into me, I screamed and arched my back. It hurt it really hurt, it felt like I was being ripped in half from the inside. Stalker chuckled once more and pushed his finger in all the way.

"Such a tight little bitch aren't you Yugi-chan, I feel like you are going to tear my fingers right off" he laughed

He slipped another finger into me, I let out another scream. He pulled them out then pushed them back in hard. He did it again and again until I was crying uncontrollably. The stalker pulled out his fingers and let out a soft chuckle.

"Now Yugi, I will be taking your virginity and you can never get back" he said

I cried as he said that. Please if anyone can hear me, save me.

===Yami pov===

I tapped on the counter with an impatience beat, I looked at the clock and it was already twenty minutes passed seven. Yugi's grandfather went to Egypt to go on a dig with a friend and asked me to stay with him to keep him company. I looked at the clock again only to get slapped.

"Will you stop looking at that damn clock" Luna said

"Ow, sorry I am just worried about Yugi" I said

"Then why don't you call him" Kiley asked

"I did, it just goes straight to voice message" I said

"That's strange, I thought Yugi would have turned his phone back on" Kiley said

"Maybe he didn't" Luna said

"That's it I am going to go out and look for him" I said

I was about to run outside the shop until the door open, my eyes widen in fear at what I saw. It was my aibou, a red line was around his neck like he had been choked, his shirt had been torn open and there were bruise covering his chest. His pants had been ripped apart and his was walking with a slight limp. He was soaking wet and he had tears in his eyes. I quickly reacted and brought him into the shop. When Luna and Kiley saw Yugi they gasped and ran up to him.

"Oh my Ra, Yugi what happen to you" Luna said

Yugi fell to his knees and started crying heavily, I hugged my aibou and rubbed his back.

"It was a stalker, and he touched me. He made me touch him and he put his fingers in me. I got away before he could do anything else" he cried

We gasped in fear, I hugged my aibou tightly. Whoever touched my aibou is going to feel the wrath of hell.

"Oh Yugi, we have to take you to the police right now" Kiley said

"No, please don't" he begged

"Yugi please we have too" she said

"No please, I don't want to. I don't want to tell them what happen please don't make me go Yami" he begged

"Shhh alright, we won't force you to go aibou" I said

"But Yami" they said

"That's enough" I said

I looked at them and I had tears running down my eyes, they looked at me sadly then at Yugi. Luna sighed heavily and looked at Kiley.

"What are we going to tell Grandpa" she said

"Nothing" I said

"Yami, we can't keep something like this a secret we have to tell someone" Kiley said

"No please promise me never tell anyone about this" I said

"Yami you are insane" she said

"Kiley please I am asking you as a friend" I said

"…Ok, I won't tell" she sighed

"Luna" I said

"I won't tell either, but if someone asks I might crack" she said

"Thank you" I said

"Just let Yugi skip school tomorrow ok" Kiley said

"Alright, you two better get home your parents might be worried for both of you" I said

They nodded their head and quickly left, I picked up Yugi and went over to the bathroom. I turned on the bath and let the water warm up. I looked at my aibou and he was crying softly, god what kind of person would do this to him.

"Yugi" I said

"No more, please no more" he begged

"Shh it's all over aibou" I said

"Yami" he said

"I am right here aibou" I said

I started to take off his clothes and he freaked out, he started screaming and I hugged him

"Please Yami I am so sorry, forgive me" he cried

"Yugi, Yugi snap out of it" I said

I hugged him tightly and he settled down, he relaxed and I softly looked at him. Tears had stained his beautiful child like face. I wiped some away and hugged him.

"Sorry Yami" he said

"It's ok, take a hot bath after you are done would you want something to eat" I asked

"No, I want to clean myself and go to bed" he said

"Ok, I will get you some clean clothes alright" I said

"Don't take too long…please" he said

I nodded my head and left the room, I went into Yugi's room and went into his dresser. I picked out some clean underwear and pajamas for him. I went back to the bathroom, when I got there I heard him crying.

"Why me, Why did it had to be me" he cried

I felt tears fall down from my face, but I wasn't just feeling sad. I wanted to kill that person who dared to touch my aibou in a sick manner. I will search for that bastard and when I find him…then I will make him suffer ten folds than my aibou did.

===Yugi pov===

It had been two weeks since…the incident and I have been doing alright so far. I haven't really thought about what happen that afternoon much, so it really hasn't bothered me. Yami had been very worried for me, he had been making sure that I don't walk alone or that I am with either himself, Luna, or Kiley. It's kind of cute at times. He told me that my grandpa was on a dig for a few months, so he would be staying with me.

I got out my back pack from my locker and put it on, Yami had to use the bathroom really quick so he would coming rushing to me in a minute. I was about to walk out of the room until someone called out my name. I turned around to see Jonouchi and Honda, just the two school bullies. They are crazy and get in trouble a lot, they use to pick on me a lot before I started dating Yami. They walk to me with a smirk on their face.

"Hey Yugi, long time no see" Jonouchi said

"Yeah what's up" Honda said

"Nothing much, is there something you guys want" I asked

"Not really we just wanted to ask something" Honda said

"What is it" I asked

"Well we heard, that you let some old guy sleep with you for money" Jonouchi said

My eyes widen in fear, who the hell told them that. Jonouchi smirked widen and he high fived Honda.

"Ha told you he did, you owe me a burger Honda" he said

"Man, I thought you were stupid Yugi but never that stupid" Honda said

"Can't wait to tell everyone here at school, they won't believe it" he said

"I didn't sleep with him" I yelled

"Really, it looks like you did" Honda said

"No, I didn't who the hell told you that" I yelled

"I bet you slept with more guys than any of the cheerleaders" Jonouchi said

Then someone punched Jonouchi in the face, knocking him down to the ground. I looked at the person and it was Luna. Right behind her was Yami and Kiley.

"What the hell are you too doing" Kiley said

"We were just talking to Yugi, that's all" Honda said

"Really because he looked like you were picking on him" Luna said

Yami walked up to Jonouchi and picked him up by the collar. I couldn't tell how Yami looked but by Jonouchi's expression it wasn't good. He looked scared to death.

"Now tell me Jonouchi who the hell told you that" Yami hissed

"No one" he said

"Really, I will break your neck right here if you don't say anything" Yami said

"Alright, I got this weird letter saying Yugi slept with a guy for some money" he gasped

"Who sent you letter" Yami hissed

"I don't know" he said

"Who sent you the fucking letter" Yami yelled

"Yami stop it you're hurting him" I yelled

Yami sighed and let go of him and walked over to me, he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. We left the school, Yami opened his car door for me and I got in, Luna and Kiley quickly got in. Yami got in the car, started it up and drove off. I hugged my backpack tightly. Just who sent that letter and why now. I started to shake and Yami looked at me.

"Don't worry Yugi, that person won't get to you" he said

"Yeah, especially with us around" Luna said

I smiled softly, they were right as long as they were with me I was safe. Yami dropped off Luna and Kiley at their home then we went to a fast food restaurant. We went to the drive through and order to our hearts desire that good for dollar menus, Yami drove back home while I munched on some fries.

"Hey don't eat them all" Yami whined

"I won't" I said

He chuckled and parked in front of the shop, we got down and went inside the shop. We went over to the dining room. I placed the heart attack foods on the table, while Yami went to go change out of his uniform. I notice a letter on the counter which was odd, maybe it was a bill I forgot to send out. I grabbed the envelop and opened it, I read the letter and let out a scream. Yami quickly came into the room and looked at me.

"Aibou what's wrong" he said

I looked at him and tears started to fill my eyes, he grabbed the letter and read it.

"You think you have gotten away from me Yugi-chan, you thought wrong. I told some of your bullies what happen expect a little bit different. I will start telling everyone at your school what happens, you will break and I will be there to see if signed your stalker" he read

I started to cry, oh god everyone is gonna know they are gonna know what happen to me. I fell to my knees and started sobbing heavily. Yami crushed the paper and hugged me.

"He is lieing Yugi" he said

"But, Yami he knows everything about me, he knows you Yami" I cried

"Shh, he won't do anything as long as I am here with you" he said

"Yami" I cried

He hugged me a little tighter and I hugged him back. I felt tears fall down my back, Yami was crying but, it felt he was crying in anger.

"I promise Yugi, I will not let him do anything else to you" he said

Later that night I went to bed early, Yami sat by my side watching me as I fell asleep. My eyes lids slowly closed and I feel asleep. I woke up when I felt someone moving around my bed. I slowly opened my eyes to see the messy black hair of my stalker. He grinned at me, I tried to scream but he covered my mouth.

"Shhh don't want to someone to ruin the fun" he said

I started to cry, I looked around but I didn't see Yami anywhere. The stalker chuckled and I looked at him, he pulled out a knife the blade had been covered with something dark. I looked closer and it looked like blood. My eyes widen in fear and he chuckled again

"I took care of your boyfriend so he won't come to save you" he said

I started to cry heavily, this couldn't be Yami could have been…killed. The stalker quickly ripped off my clothing and something held me down. It felt like multiple hands held me down and stalker quickly started touching me again. I screamed and he laughed evilly

"That's right scream like the little bitch you are" he said

"Please stop it" I begged

He didn't listen to me, he stick in four fingers in me and I screamed bloody murder. He laughed again then undid his pants.

"Now we will continue what we didn't finish last time" he said

"YUGI" someone yelled

My eyes snapped opened, I sat those red eyes of Yami. He sat me up and I hugged him like he was going to disappear. He hugged me back tightly, I started to cry heavily. He slowly rocked me back and forth

"It's ok I am right here aibou" he said

"Oh god I thought he killed you and he…" I cried

"Shhh it was just a dream" he said

"But it felt so real" I cried

He hugged me tightly. That dream it felt so real, god it felt so real. Me and Yami stayed awake that night neither one of us got any sleep. Luckily it was our two week break so we didn't have to worry about school. Yami slowly looked at me and I flinched.

"It's ok aibou, it's just me" he said

"Yami" I said

"What is it aibou" he asked

"Can I stay here, for today" I asked

"Alright, just for today alright" he said

===Yami pov===

Two weeks have past and Yugi has refused to move from the one spot on the bed. He hasn't even move an inch. He hasn't eaten or drink anything in the past two weeks. He hasn't slept and when he does sleep he screams bloody murder from…those nightmare. He looks a total mess. His face is tear stained and his eyes look redder than me. It's starting to freak me out now. I try to get him to move but when I touch him…he goes through a flash back or something. He'll cry heavily and…it just horrible and I don't know what to do any more.

I walked into his room with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. I gently smiled at Yugi but it faded away when he didn't move. He looks so thin and unhealthily, his peach colored skin looked deathly pale and his beautiful amethyst eyes looked cold and empty. I gently sat on the bed and looked at my aibou.

"Aibou, I brought you something to eat" I said

No response, I sighed then gently placed the bowl on the desk. I gently touched my aibou's face, tears started to fall down his eyes.

"Yugi please it's my Yami, come on say something. You are starting to scare me now" I said

Nothing only tears, I sighed heavily. I didn't want to do this but, it looked like I had no choice. I started chanting something then a gold upside down pyramid appeared right in front of me. I pulled out some rope and lopped it with the pyramid. This was called the millennium puzzle, it was a special item passed through my family from generation to generation it can be date back to Egypt itself. I put the puzzle on and gently looked at my aibou.

"Don't worry I will be back, I have to do something" I said

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection, this wasn't going to help me at all. I started chanting something. I felt my body shrink a little and my hair fell a little. My eyes shifted a bit. I looked at the reflection and smiled. Now it's time to pay someone a little visit.

===Stalker pov===

I paced around the warehouse, damn it I should have taken Yugi-chan back to my place. When I was about to enter that little slut he pulled on the handcuffs again making the large poll fall on my head knocking me out. I rubbed my head gently, it still hurt and I wasn't going to the hospital god only knows if that Yugi-chan squealed to the cops or not. I haven't been keeping up with my daily watching of Yugi-chan. All I know right now is that his grandfather is out of town and his boyfriend is with him. That little bitch is probably doing him like no tomorrow.

"Damn it" I yelled

"Hello, is someone here" someone called

I turned my head to see my little bitch looking around. I stepped out of the shadows and he jumped up in surprise. I chuckled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well if it isn't Yugi-chan" I said

"Oh it's you mister stalker" he said

"So finally decide to come back to me" I said

"I am sorry I run away, I just got scared and I wasn't ready for that" he said

"Don't worry Yugi, it will feel good and I won't tie you up again unless you try to fight me" I said

"I have an idea" he said

"Really what is it" I asked

"This place is really big and someone can easily got lost in it right" he said

"Yeah" I said

"Let's play a game of hide and seek, I will hid and you will try to find me in three minutes. The only rule you have is you cannot get distracted by anything" he explained

"What will happen if I win" I asked

"Then I will do whatever you want to me" he said

"Really" I said

"Yup but if you lose then have to play another game" he said

"Ok, so how will I keep track of time I don't carry a watch with me" I said

"I have a timer on my watch, I will start if when you start looking for me" he said

"Alright Yugi-chan go hid and get ready for the best night of your life" I said

He chuckled and quickly ran, I turned around and started counting. If Yugi-chan wanted to play a little game with me then I will play his game. Besides I know this warehouse like the back of my hand, I will find him in three minutes and make him moan all night long. I finished counting then chuckled

"Ready or not Yugi-chan here I come" I said

I started walking around the warehouse check every nook and cranny to find the small boy. It was strange but, the warehouse seemed bigger then it was. I kept looking around then I heard someone moaning. I followed from where the strange noise was coming from. I looked behind some abandon crates and my eyes almost popped out of my head. Behind the crate were three beautiful young naked boy where pleasuring each other, I watch as they made the smallest boy come. I licked my lips, they boys looked at me and smiled. They got up and walked over to me, each one looking sexier then the next.

"Play with us" one of them said

"Sorry I can't I am trying to play a game, I will come back for you three later" I said

"Please play with us" they begged

"I can't I have to find Yugi-chan" I said

They started tugging at my pants, they were begging like whores to be touched and I couldn't resist any longer. I picked up one of the boys and started kissing him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my neck. The other two chuckled, their hands started wondering around my body. God I don't know who the hell these boys are but, they are really hot. I broke the kiss and the boy chuckled then moved over to my ear.

"Times up" he said

"What" I said

Then I heard someone chuckle, I turned around and saw Yugi-chan. He started growing, part of his hair went up, and his eye changed color. He looked like that stupid boyfriend of his. He was holding what looked like some giant bling bling thing.

"Well mister stalker your three minutes are up and you broke the only rule you had" he said

His voice started evil and creepy. Then I felt a huge pain in my leg, I looked down and saw that one of the boys had taken a huge chunk out of my leg. I yelled and fall down, the boys started growing large fangs and long claws.

"What the fuck is going on" I yelled

"You lost the game, now you have to play a penalty game" he said

The boys jumped on me and started eating me, I screamed and tried to get them off. But they wouldn't get off. Yami chuckled then a weird eye started glowing in the middle of his head. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Sex is supposed to be very special for two people who are in love deeply. But to hunt someone like an animal and taken the innocence is dishonorable. And to do this to my aibou I will not forgive you" he said

"Get them off of me" I yelled

"No, this is a your punishment for touching my aibou" he said

"I am fucking sorry" I yelled

"Don't worry, they will stop eating you when they reach your heart" he said

I started laughing heavy after he said that, I laughed heavily as the boys continued to eat away at me. Yami sighed and left. Penalty game, god this is a penalty game hahahahahahaha.

===Yami pov===

I slowly walked into Yugi's room, the moon had given light to the room. Yugi was hugging his knees and crying softly. I walked up to him and gently hugged him, he tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him.

"Shhh it will be ok Yugi" I said

"Yami" he said

I chanted something and felt Yugi relax, with the power of the millennium puzzle I was erasing the memories of that afternoon. I don't want my aibou to be upset anymore, I don't want him to see him cry anymore. I had already visited Luna and Kiley and erased their memory of that afternoon, so I will be the only one that knows what had happen.

I gently tucked Yugi into the bed and smiled, the puzzle had helped him become healthy again and beautiful again. I smiled and placed a kiss on his head. He smiled softly and gently snuggled into the bed. I sat at the desk and watched my aibou sleep until sleep came to me myself. Before the darkness took me, I made the millennium puzzle disappear.

"Yami, hey Yami wake up" someone yelled

I fell off of the chair and rubbed my head. I opened my eyes to see aibou trying to hold back from laughing. I chuckled and he laughed a little.

"Good morning" he laughed

"Morning ow" I said

"Are you ok" he said

"Yeah, just fine" I said

"You know there is enough room on the bed for both of us" he said

"No, I couldn't help but watch you sleep" I said

"Gezz pervert" he chuckled

I chuckled then Yugi got out of bed and helped me up. I thanked him and we went down stairs, Yugi started to get breakfast started while I got the newspaper. I looked at what happen, there was a man arrested for raping ten young boys. He had go to an insane asylum because of unknown reasons. I looked at the picture it was a guy with messy black hair. I chuckled and threw away that page. I went into the kitchen to see my aibou cooking some pancakes. He looked at me and smiled.

"Anything in the paper" he asked

"Not really" I said

"I thought I heard about some guy stalking young boys" he said

"Yeah but, they caught him" I said

"Good, I would have been hunted like that" he said

"Nobody would dare go near you aibou" I said

"Yami" he whined

"Trust me Yugi, if anyone would try to do anything to you…I will make them go insane" I chuckled

"Alright, I will take your word for it" he said

===the end===

Yugi: what the hell

Cat: I am really sorry Yugi

Yugi: I don't know what to think about this

Hikira: at least Yami got the guy

Yami: *nods* then Cat is next

Cat: ohh come on D:

Yugi: true

Cat: but this is the longest one shot I have ever written

Hikira: *nods*

Dark: thank you Luna mutou for helping us out with the title

Cat: THANK YOU SO MUCH

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
